Something Too Good To Be True
by ZeAwesomeMadafaka
Summary: When Otabek wakes up to a Yuri in heat.


"Otabek.." I heard Yuri mutter beside me, adorably if I could say. I turned my head towards him to see why he had called only to be greeted with his blushing face that somehow seemed.. lewd as his mouth parted to let out deep pants and eyes that seem to be begging.

I turned my body that was once lying down with my back to the side completely to face him properly on the queen sized bed that we were sharing, thanks to the lady who messed up our booking in the hotel. Yuri was quivering looking as if he was in pain. "Yuri, what's wrong?" This time I lifted my upper body with my arm to support it. "Are you okay?" Worry was obvious in my tone and I took it in me to put my free hand on his face to gently let him look straight at me in the eye.

"Otabek..." he quietly moaned and held the hand on his face dearly. "Hold me," he invited and slowly lead my hand near his mouth where he erotically sucked my middle finger.

I gulped hardly. 'This must be a test,' my thoughts said, 'maybe he's testing my endurance and self-control.

Of course.. that makes sense. Why else would Yuri do this kind of thing? Looking as if he was a dog in painful heat, looking at me submissively, and sucking my finger like it was pe—'

My groin painfully tightened within the imprisonment of my boxers. _'No! No! I must control. Yuri wouldn't do something like this. He is a strong man filled with passion and pride, he wouldn't do something as shameless as this, though I don't mind.. no! This must be a test to prove that I'm not taking our friendship so lightly..or something.'_

"Please..?" He begged, which wasn't helping me at all. He elegantly lifted himself up, gently pushed my body to the headboard, lifted his long leg to put my hips in between both limbs so he could be above my aching dick, and began rocking his hips, making sure to rub my hard dick with his plump ass. "Please?"

"Crap.." I groaned, threw my self control, pride, and cares out the window, took my hand out of his mouth and roughly pin him down the bed. "Take responsibility for tempting me like this." I brought my lips to his, kissing him hungrily.

"Mm.." I could hear him softly moan as he slightly parted his lips for my tongue to enter his inexperienced mouth and making me dominate it completely. I let my hand go from his wrist to sneakily unbutton his upper pajama and play with his pink bud. Ah!" He moaned in my mouth as I pinched one of his nipples.

I stopped exploring his mouth and lifted me head, a trace of saliva connecting my tongue and his. "So, you're sensitive here.." I whispered before taking it in my mouth, twirling my tongue, sucking, and lightly bitting, while my other finger teased the other one.

"Aah!" He moaned. "Mo-more.. it's not enough." Yuri held my both my shoulders and stopped me from my fun to sit up and kiss me again. While once again dominating him with my tongue, he jerked up little and a few ruffling noises were heard aside from his captured moans as we took all his clothes off and my shirt.

"Beka," he whispered in between pants, parting his lips from mine. Yuri turned around on positioned himself in all fours, with his ass sticking up. "Here.." he said, spreading his butt cheeks using both his hands to reveal his pink, twitching, and very wet asshole. "Do me here too."

I took the invitation and penetrated the desperate hole with my tongue. "Nn..aah!" I could hear Yuri sweetly moan, which only made me want to taste him more. "Fuck... mm! Fuck me..! Ah!"

"Hmm? What did you say, Yuri?" I teased, drawing my mouth close to his ear and positioning my aching dick on his desperate hole. "Yuri, you need to say it properly, otherwise I might misunderstand."

He responded, eyes dazed in submission, and rubbed his ass on my crotch: "Fuck me, Otabek."

With no second wasted, I took my pants and boxers down and roughly entered him without and warning.

"AAH!" He moaned blissfully with a little hint of pain in his voice. "Fuck me..!" I took that as permission to move, thrusting my hips and pushing my dick deep in his wet and tight ass. "Ye..Ah! Aahn— mmnn! More!" I wrapped my arm around him, chaining his chest and upper arms, and fucked him harder and deeper, just like what he begged for.

"Fuck.." I groaned, and whispered in his ear: "You like this, don't you, Yuri! You feel good, right?"

"Yes! Yes! I feel—Aaah..! Ah! So good!"

His lewd moans and sounds pushed me to the brink, wanting to penetrate his insides harder, wanting to mess him up until he could feel nothing but me and me alone, and wanting nothing but to fill him with my cum. Thinking about these things only made me ravish him, fucking him like he was nothing but a doll— an erotic, elegant, precious, fun, loving, no other, charming, strong, great, and beautiful doll.

"Beka, coming! I'm coming!"

"Me too," I groaned, penetrating him harder. "God.. fuck.. Yuri.. I love you. I love you so god fucking much."

"You to– Beka..! I love you too, Beka! Ah–Ahhh! I'm com— Ah!"

"Ah, Yuri!"

Hot liquid spurted out from both Yuri's and mine, with Yuri's quickly shooting out onto the pillows, headboard, and his own torso, and mine planting deep inside his ass.

The first few seconds were quiet, with Yuri and I catching our breaths, until he moved his ass from my dick and returned to the position before I fucked him senselessly, only this time, thick white liquid flowed outside from his pretty pink asshole.

"Otabek.." he called.

"Otabek.."

"Otabek."

"Otabek!"

My eyes shot up and revealed a bright light that made me cowardly shield my eyes to cover from it.

"Ah, sorry!" I heard Yuri say and the lights began to dim. "I was trying to wake you up since forever, but you would only ignore me."

"What..?" I questioned, propping myself up. "I was asleep? What time is it—"

Panic rose as sudden realization hit me. _'Wait.. if I was asleep, that would mean that that was just a dream. And if it was a dream..'_ I quickly looked down on my crotch, that was thankfully covered up with thick blankets, which makes me hope that they were that way the whole time and that Yuri wasn't under the same blanket while I was asleep.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, wondering why I suddenly stopped talking.

"No.. nothing," I replied, trying to give him a reassuring smile, but deep inside discomfort took over me as I felt the stickiness inside my pants.

 _'But, wait,'_ my mind spoke up, _'what if I was talking in my sleep..?'_

 _'Crap!'_

"Ah.. hey, Yuri," I called, my eyes not leaving my crotch, and my body tensed as it could be, "did I.. I didn't say anything weird while I was asleep, right?"

I waited for Yuri to reply for a few seconds by praying to any God out there deep inside my mind, but when I realized the silence began to feel uncomfortable, the urge to jump out of the window became stronger.

"Yuri..?" I finally looked up to see him in front of the door, tensely holding the door know and ears redder than a tomato. "Right?"

"Thepigvictorandtheothersareinthelobbygetreadyandseeyoutherebye," and he quickly dashed off, slamming the door.

 _'Crap..'_

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Of course I don't YOI nor the characters of YOI.

Thank you for reading and all kinds of criticism is welcomed.


End file.
